Guess That Cat, No Really Guess, DO IT
by Spottedjay
Summary: Umm, standard guess that cat game. Please do R&R this...
1. Flowering Stars

***winks* Thanks for the idea, somebody! Not telling *waggles finger* I fmy friends can do it you can too! Easy:**

* * *

They say we are truly ourself,

When we have our mask on,

I lost mine,

The star in my life diminished my spirit,

Until a blinding white one came,

Followed by flame.

We traveled far,

Half seeing in,

Half out,

But now that journey has ended,

And my star has left,

Found a new flower,

I sought out another,

Maybe a healer to ease my pain.

I walked past my own flower,

And I walked on past my star,

My blinding white star came back though,

Only to tell me that I'm his only flower,

I walked past him to my remedy,

But she told me to find my own,

I went back,

Love shared,

And my flower and star embraced me,

Now the mask is off, Again.


	2. Sky-Burned

_**Compassion**_

_**Respect, love, kin**_

_**The graceful sky-pelted,**_

_**Warrior,**_

_**Soon my queen,**_

_**The pain I bear,**_

_**Is great,**_

_**To know,**_

_**That,**_

_**The,**_

_**Kits,**_

_**Aren't,**_

_**Mine,**_

_**Three water born,**_

_**Not forest born,**_

_**I love her,**_

_**No grudge,**_

_**But still why?**_

_**I took off as a kit,**_

_**from a bird,**_

_**To its wing or feather,**_

_**I hope,**_

_**That she at least likes me,**_

_**As a friend,**_

_**Because that's all,**_

_**We can be,**_

_**Me,**_

_**And the sky-pelted cat.**_

* * *

You guys were right, it was Brightheart. I tried to make it harder (A LOT XD) for this one.

If anyone wants top give me poems, or me to give them a hint, just PM me. I love them... If I am not really mad at the time.

**Points- Treeclaw:1; Blue1272000:1 **


	3. Chains Of Kin

**A/N If you haven't read the newest book yet, you may not be able to do this one... Heads up!**

* * *

Born from the strong stone,

My brothers and sister,

One died and stayed at our home,

while the two others followed.

A feather falling,

A peak jagged in my view,

A wing of mist,

All from the rain.

I wandered far,

With a stream,

Until she ran dry,

My kin all gone.

Thunder born,

A product from Sky and Storm,

I pass,

Away,

With my Thunder,

My Shadow,

My River,

My Wind,

My brothers and sisters,

Killing me.

* * *

**A/N** **^.^ You guys better feel special, I did this in study hall...**

**Last one was ding ding! Thrushpelt... WoW, I need to get new friends, they didn't know who it was... *sighs***

**Points-Treeclaw:1; Blue127200:2 (Yay!)**


	4. Moon-High

***Bangs head rapidly against the keyboard***

* * *

Far, far, away

I lay,

Along a line,

Of Water,

In a hole,

Made of stone,

I lay,

Once peaceful,

Now a trusted,

Loyally devoted,

Striped animal,

Far, far, away,

I lay

* * *

**Guys, the last one was Clear Sky**

**I ran with a stream, until she ran dry- Cloud Sky traveled from the mountain cave with Bright Stream, until she was taken by an eagle.**

**Two brothers followed me- Clear Sky's brother Gray Wing, and Jagged Peak followed him. GRAY WING DIDN'T**

**Points *turns back***


	5. Earth Trapped

Border thee's line,

I do,

Border thee's hope.

I do,

Border thee's light,

I do,

Border thee's dark,

I do.

O~O~O~O~O~O

Deep down,

Thy know,

I will forever lay,

Deep,

Deep,

Down,

I lay,

Changing thy heart.

* * *

**Last one was- Midnight!**

**Correct gussers Waffle The Badger, Sandstorm0789, Feather The Falls From Crow, lolkittie64, Guest.**

**Points-Treeclaw:1, Blue1272000:3, Waffle the badger:1, Sandstorm0789:1**


	6. Tiger Striped

**Hai peeps.**

* * *

_The kits I bear,_

_One a great mother,_

_Like me,_

_Another a murderer,_

_Unlike me,_

_I've fostered,_

_And loved,_

_And hated,_

_And feared,_

_I felt,_

_I ran,_

_Far,_

_Tried to serve my Clan,_

_A warrior's code,_

_"Defend your Clan, eve if It costs you your life."_

_AndI payed the price._

* * *

**Hello, The last one was *dings occurs*- PHONE SHUT UP.**

**Okay, anyways that last onew was Fallen Leves!**

**Correct gussers: Treeclaw, Sandstorm0789, Feather That Falls From Crow, Blue1272000**

**Points: Treeclaw-1, Blue1272000-****_4_****, Feather That Falls From Crow-1, Waffle The Badger-1..**

**Hope you guys like this one! See you my lovely birds.**


	7. Night's Lie

**Hey my little peeps, I brought you another worm to eat. I hope you like this one, made sure it was extra good.**

* * *

_What do YOU say?_

_What did he say?_

_Was it the truth?_

_Or a lie?_

_Black nights, are alwalys the worst,_

_Never remember a thing,_

_But now, he comes out,_

_And Dawn breaks,_

_Onto that night,_

_Clouded memories,_

_Confuzzled thoughts_**(*winks*),**

_Tumbling rocks,_

_Hard and dangerous,_

_In the night,_

_A villian unleashed,_

_And tore down the towering Oak._

* * *

**I tried to make it reaallllyyy reeeaaaallllyy hard for this one, guess that you guys think my easy is hard. This might not be a good sign for you, I'm guessing *frowns*.**

**Correct gussers: Minxheart, Sandstorm0789, Warriorz327, Umbreaonrocks. **

**Points- Treeclaw:1, Blue127000-4, Feather That Falls From Crow-1, Waffle The Badger-1, Minxheart-1, Sandstorm0789-2, Warriorz327-1...**

Blue127000-** I understand your choice for Goldenflower, in fact she did foster** **Feathertail, and Stormfur while they were kits, but on the same note, you must understand, each chapter title, hints to the chapter's character. And on the same not for me (XD LOL) I must realize that Goldenflower was Tigerstar's mate in THunderCLan, Alas I said before, this one was to Brindleface, since she was murdered by Tigerstar's revenge. Review!**

Waffle The Badger- **If you had already read my note to Blue, you would understand this too, although Tigerstar was a man/cat-whore, he still didn't kill Sasha. At least not physically, and Sasha never joined that Clans, only when her kits where being born, and she then left after their apprentice gathering. My last note is that, Sasha wasen't a Brindle, such as the chapter's title of being Tiger Striped. Brindles are often called Tiger Striped, and it was hinting to her killer. Review!**

**Nw that that's over I can tell you that this one WAS from the first series, I don't give out hints, but this one (even fo rme) is harder then normal. R&R!**


	8. Perched On Hurt

Hello, I was out I know! *hides behind Wifey* I just wasnre going to be surprised at the cattttt! Wifey is a school friend of mine, I sometimes update at the library, and on Wednesdays we can both go to the PC, because Chorus takes up Tues & Fri ( I quit Fridays )

I should be in a mental asylum,

I hear things,

A lot,

I hear a bee,

Buzzing,

A cat roaring at me,

Lots of fox-dung,

Too much,

Help,

Me,

I perch,

Far above you all,

While a tendril slowly reaches up,

Too pull me back down to the depths,

I perch,

Up.

* * *

**Sorry it didn't load last time correctly, piece of shit. I'm doing points later. No one got it right FYI. Except Grasswing Of WindClan.**


	9. Cat & Mouse

_I__ may be small, but I am strong_

_I may be fierce, but I am also gentle_

_I may be old, but my tounge is as sharp as ever_

_I am that little on, that no ones fears, _

_That is, _

_Until they meet me._

* * *

**_A/N _Sooo yeah sorry guys. I have been having writer's lag, and last time I updated the bell rang for lunch, and welll... I had a REALLY great poem about Dovewing, but it got ruined and my friend's note was also ruined. Her username is on my my favourite authors, and it's Pompeii-to-Athens I believe. Okay so here it is- Yep it was Dovewing! **

**Points- Treeclaw:2, Blue127000-4, Feather That Falls From Crow-1, Waffle The Badger-1, Minxheart-1, Sandstorm0789-2, Warriorz327-1...**

**Correst gussers: Treeclaw, and Sandstorm00789.**

**This one is a hard one, no hints I've given out too many already. Erm last one was Ravenpaw/wing.**

**No one go tit, I was a bit disappointed by that, but then one shining glorious cat from WindClan got it right. The reason why the poem weas so hard is because you mistook-**

_A villian unleashed,_

_And tore down the towering Oak._

**It ment whenb Ravenpaw saw Tigerclaw's first act of trechery, and he witnessed Oakheart's death. The confuzzled thought were symboling when Fireheart, and Graystripe visited him in Fire 7 Ice I bvelieve, when he was confused. Anyway please get this on eright, and I hope you do! Bye peeps -Spottedjay**


	10. The Golden Flower Of Life

**A/N THe last one wassss Mousefur! Small, compact, wiry, and strong, the she-cat was feared by most Clans. YOU NEVER wan tto be facing Mousefur.**

* * *

My brother,

Once a roaring cat,

Who chose loyaltly to Clan,

Not blood,

I was hurt,

Physically by a great warrior,

I birthed,

Fostered,

Loved,

I made a mistake,

That roaring tiger,

Destroyed my roar Lion.

* * *

******Points- Treeclaw:2, Blue127000-4, Feather That Falls From Crow-1, Waffle The Badger-1, Minxheart-1, Sandstorm0789-2, Warriorz327-1...**

**No one got this right, but I wanted to do a tribute to the glorius mother of our favourite cat. *nudge nudge* *wink wink***


	11. Frosty Feelings

I stare at that pool,

My life slowly turns around in its depths,

The horror of life,

Love,

Hate,

Fear,

I learned that those things governed us,

I don't care,

I don't want to love,

I don't want to hate,

But I do,

That is what makes me a cat,

I lived,

Or in a way, I loved,

Or in a way,

I've always feared my father,

My mother hated me,

Raped by that thistle,

I was a mistake,

I never was meant to be,

Until that gentle stream came along,

And I almost ruined it.

* * *

**This one is from my books. Yeah, you can do it yourself. Points next time, updates shown on my page, I'll try to keep up. Last one was Goldenflower, I made it easy.**


End file.
